Tome
by LittleWonders23
Summary: Ashoka finds a Padawan and the crew have one more thing to worry about.
1. Mind Tricky

**Star wars: Rebels belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me.**

* * *

"Are you rebels?"

Rex looked down in surprise at the small stick thin teenage girl. She wore a plain sky blue dress down to her knees and matching pants underneath with gray moccasins and a knapsack flung over her shoulder. Her hair was light red and covered by a blue bandana. Her green eyes challenged him and her hands were on her hips.

"I suppose we are. Who wants to know?"

The girl nodded as if his answer was satisfactory "My name is Jane Farmer and my Aunt Greenta wanted me to pass on some information to you. May I meet with your leader?"

Rex stared at this strange person "Um...Hold on for a minute luv."

He walked past Zeb and whispered "Watch her will you? I doubt she's a spy but you know..."

"I'll keep an eye on her."

Jane stood on her tiptoes and grabbed a yogun out of Rex's food bin. She started to eat it and said between mouthfuls "Are you a Lasat?"

"Yes. Don't talk with your mouth full."

She swallowed and asked "Do you know any Jedi? Like two Jedi?"

The Lasat eyed her suspiciously "Why?"

"Trying to make sure I'm talking to the right people."

Zeb glared at her "Why do you want to know?"

Jane looked puzzled as she finished off the Yogun "I just told you."

Sabine cut in "What do you mean by 'The right people?'"

The other girl explained patiently "My Aunt told me that I needed to talk to a group that had two Jedi and a Lasat. I want to make sure I'm not talking to Imperials or something."

* * *

 _a few minutes later_

Jane sat in the small closet space they had thrown her into minus her knapsack with Ezra scowling and pointing his gun saber at her.

She sighed deeply "Well I sure put my foot in it..."

Meanwhile, Kanan and Ashoka were examining the contents of the sack as everyone (minus Ezra who was put on guard duty and Hera who was flying the ship) stood around

Ashoka turned to Rex, Sabine, and Zeb briefly "And she just walked right up to you and started asking those things?"

Zeb nodded "Yes. Its funny how bold she was though. Almost as if she didn't care how dangerous it was."

Kanan froze as he read a document "Ashoka look at this."

The Tortuga read it and looked at the group "This is the ORIGINAL COPY of the Republic's constitution."

A bunch of questions started at once

"WHAT? How?"

"Were did she get that?"

"Not were or how but WHO gave it to her? She wasn't even BORN then!"

Kanan quickly looked over the other documents as he handed the first one to Hera "That's not all. She has an original copy of the Jedi code and some of the laws for behavior and some of the old laws banning slavery..."

Sabine noticed something sticking out of the bag. Reaching into the bag she pulled out a cylinder shaped object "A lightsaber..."

Kanan took the saber and examined it "I think we need to ask Miss Farmer some questions."

* * *

 _Back at the Ranch_

Jane begged "Come on! Let me out I promise I'm not an Imperial!"

Ezra sat facing her with his back to the door "That's what they ALL say. And if you aren't an Imperial or hired by them then how come you knew EXACTLY what to look for?"

"Because my AUNT told me! I've explained this a zillion times!"

"Is your Aunt an Imperial?"

Jane threw up her arms in frustration "NO. I do not work with Imperials! Do I need to spell this out? I no worky with imps. Imps evil, stupid, brutes. Let out of space!"

Ezra smiled sweetly "No letty out cause you IMPERIAL!"

The girl scowled at him "You know what? I don't care if this is morally wrong anymore! Clearly you deserve it!"

"Deserve what? Jail? You-What are you doing?"

Jane closed her eyes and waved her hand in front of his face while saying in a deep voice "You will let me out."

"I will le-" Ezra shook his head rapidly 'NO! You are not leaving!"

"You WILL let me out!"

Ezra's eyes went blank momentarily "I wi-NO! Knock it off or else!"

"You WILL let me out!"

And that's how Jane got her hands tied together.

* * *

 **Read and Review. Jane's kinda dumb when it comes to asking nosy questions.**


	2. What became of the Jedi Fosters

**Star wars: Rebels belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me.**

 **Jane is 15 years old and one week older than Ezra.**

* * *

"Why am I standing in the middle of this circle?"

Kanan, Ashoka, Hera, Ezra, and Rex all stood around Jane. Ezra shrugged "You've got me. Why are we standing in a circle? And why is she still alive?"

Ashoka explained "That's how the order used to do it when examining padawan's or potential padawans. Also she's not am imperial."

Jane crossed her arms across her chest and smirked at Ezra "Told you so."

Ezra scowled at Jane and made a rude gesture in her direction.

Hera said in a warning tone "Ezra..."

"Alright I'll behave."

Ashoka ignored this exchange and held up the lightsaber "Jane, is this your lightsaber?"

Jane nodded "Yes. I made it three years ago."

"Who helped you make it?"

"My Aunt Greeeta."

Ashoka handed the lightsaber to Jane "Who was she?"

Jane clipped the lightsaber to her belt "You mean her real name? Her real name was Jedi Master Greeeta Olan from Ryloth."

Ashoka looked thoughtful "Was she a red Twi'lek with a long scar on her left lekku?"

The young girl looked surprised "Yes! Do you know her?"

"I did. She was a Jedi Foster... but I thought they were all killed? Would you know anything about her story?"

Ezra whispered to Kanan "What's a Jedi Foster?"

Kanan replied "Basically a Jedi Nanny. They took care of the Force Sensitive babies that were brought to the Temple."

Jane waited until they were done whispering then replied "She told me that she grabbed me and ran before the clones..." at this point Jane hesitated and looked at Rex.

Rex nodded "Its alright my feelings won't be hurt."

She continued "Before the clones broke through the main door. Auntie said she was the only one who thought to slip out the back instead of stand and fight."

Ashoka seemed satisfied with this answer "Where did you get the documents?"

"Aunt said she got them from Madame Nu's padawan. He escaped with the Constitution and the Code and he gave them to her... but he was hurt really bad and died not too long afterward."

Kanan cut in "So where did you get the other papers then? Did they come out of thin air?"

Jane flushed and looked down at her feet mumbling.

The man said sternly "Speak up."

She blurted "I stole them okay?! When I was 8 years old The Stormtroopers were burning some banned materials they found and I took some when they weren't looking!"

Ashoka's eyes widened and she stepped forward "You do realize how dangerous that was? How dangerous that STILL is? If you got caught with these..."

Jane backed up and said sharply "I know what would have happened...Well now I do anyway...But I'm not a thief!" She added this last part quickly "They didn't want it, they threw that stuff away! I just wanted to save them. They weren't bad things and they didn't deserve to be burned."

Hera stepped in between Ashoka and Jane "Okay, okay. Jane nobody's calling you a thief. Where is your Aunt now?"

Jane's face crumpled for a moment then she composed herself "She was arrested for passing out copies of the constitution a month ago. They beat her and put a collar on her then they threw my Aunt into the back of a Imperial Speeder" She took a deep shuddering breath "So I broke the printing press, took the originals, and hid out in the City until I heard that somebody was hurting the Empire and it sounded like the people she saw in her vision." She looked down and scuffed her right foot on the ground "And that's it. That's what happened."

There was a long silence.

Kanan turned to Ezra "Could you take Miss Farmer outside while we decide what to do?"

Ezra nodded then motioned toward the smaller girl "Sure. Come on Jane."

* * *

 **Read and Review.**


	3. Space Cussing

**Star wars: Rebels belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me.**

 **Jane is 15 years old and one week older than Ezra.**

 **Oh HAPPY HALLOWEEN! .**

* * *

Ezra sat beside Jane in front of the ship "I'm sorry about your Aunt."

Jane shrugged "Not your fault" She pulled up some grass and started shredding it "I wish she was here though. She would've been happy to see another Twi'lek there aren't very many out here."

"Why's that?"

The younger girl stated bluntly "No rich people out here to buy them. If you live here as a Twi'lek then you are probably a smuggler or a bounty hunter" She smiled slightly "Or a Jedi but that's not common either."

This new information worried Ezra "There are bounty hunter Twi'leks?"

The smaller girl finished shredding the grass and brushed it off her skirt "Yes and they are as mean as sin."

"Would they come after us?"

Jane replied absently as she pulled up more grass "They might but they don't know you're here."

Ezra looked suspicious "Your master knew."

"She had a Force vision" Jane paused "Do you think my master was a bounty hunter?"

Ezra just looked at her.

Jane threw the grass in the air "OH MY GOODNESS! Look, I'm not an Imp and I don't associate with bounty hunters because I sir am a KRIFFING lady!" She scowled at him "Go Kriff a loth cat!"

Ezra started laughing "Yeah okay."

Jane snapped "May you go to the force in great agony! Kriff you!"

Ezra was lying on his side shaking with laughter "It is not FUNNY Ezra!"

"You're right. Its hysterical."

* * *

 _Inside the ship_

Kanan sighed deeply and ran his hand over his face "What are we gonna DO with this kid? We can't send her back to the city but if she comes with us she's in worse trouble."

The other Jedi looked up from an alert on her datapad "Take her with us."

Everyone stared at Ashoka in surprise.

Ashoka said in a matter of fact voice "The Empire put a bounty on her head. She's coming with us."

Rex asked "Where will she sleep?"

Sabine piped up "I'll share my room. She's not too big and she seems quiet enough."

After taking a vote it was everyone against Chopper _"She might be another Ezra! I don't want two on this ship!_ "

Hera replied dryly "You contribution has been noted. Your concern is filed under 'Reasons why Girls are not boys therefore she is not another Ezra'. Sabine get them in the ship its getting dark."

* * *

As soon as Ezra saw Sabine he sat up "Can Jane stay?"

"Um...Yes?"

Ezra jumped up and ran into the ship "Awesome!"

Jane stood up and stomped after him saying to Sabine as she went past "Hi. I'm going to beat him up."

"Welcome aboard. I'm Sabine."

* * *

 **Read and Review.**


	4. Fish Part One

**Star wars: Rebels belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me**

 **Jane has** **Ichthyophobia or a fear of fish. Yes the only way to get rid of this fear is immersion therapy. I want to pick on y character without hurting her.**

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

Jane was sitting in one of the window looking out into space. Nightmares, it seemed, didn't go away once you found a safe place. In fact they had gotten worse.

A few of them involved her Aunt being tortured. But most of the dreams involved a room that the Imperial Schoolteachers would lock half-breeds or suspected half-breeds in for being born. It was large dark room that was underwater with one entire wall that was glass and weird shadows would come from the half light of the water. Sometimes large evil looking fishes would come by and bump the glass when they noticed her moving. Jane feared the room more than any of the other children because of the fish. One of her teachers decided to use the punishment to teach the children about fish. This somehow made them less afraid of them.

Jane knew all about fish too. For instance, she knew that the Colo Claw fish was the second largest predator in Naboo, would eat absolutely anything, and was venomous. The opee sea killer is the second largest predator in Naboo and could swallow a naughty little girl (who wouldn't spit on the little shy Rhodian half-breed but who would spit on the floor in front of her teacher) Whole.

Just gone. In one gulp.

Needless to say the lessons on fish only made Jane fear them more. It was to a point she could hardly eat them unless there was nothing else around.

And nobody could ever find out. Ashoka had promised to train her but what if she found out her padawan was afraid of FISH of all things?

What if Ezra or Kanan found out?

All Jane knew for sure is that Chopper could never find out. Ever. The droid was malicious in a funny way but she didn't want to wake up with a Fish hologram above her head.

Or a fish In Her Bed.

Jane shuddered "Why do I think about these things at night?" She hugged her knees to her chest.

"Jane? Why are you up?"

Jane jumped and looked up at a concerned Ashoka "Um...Hi Master. I couldn't sleep."

Ashoka sat by Jane "I can see that but why?"

"I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

Jane fiddled with the hem of her nightgown "Things."

Ashoka studied her face "What things? You can tell me."

The girl mumbled "I had a dream about colo fish coming to get me."

Her master looked incredulous "What?"

Jane sighed deeply "I had a dream that colo fish grew wings and chased me because I am afraid of fish."

Ashoka stared at her padawan "Fish? You witnessed your aunt get brutally beaten and arrested, hid out by yourself for a month afterward, threatened to turn Chopper into scrap for calling you Fuse Wire, and you are afraid of fish?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Jane told her the whole story.

After she was done Ashoka nodded "I see. There is only one way to deal with this: Immersion therapy."

"What?"

"Consider it part of your training. Get some sleep, we'll start tomorrow."

"MASTER WHAT IS IMMERSION THERAPY?!"

* * *

 **Read and Review.**


	5. Fish Part Two

**Star wars: Rebels belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me**

 **Jane has** **Ichthyophobia or a fear of fish. Yes the only way to get rid of this fear is immersion therapy. I want to pick on y character without hurting her.**

* * *

The next morning Jane stood at the edge of a lake in a blue dress swimsuit and shivered "Master do I have to do this?"

Ashoka nodded "Yes Jane. You may have to do a mission with water and fish are unavoidable in water."

"Not if the mission is in a pool."

"I doubt there will be a mission in a pool" Ashoka picked Jane up with the force "Get ready to meet the fishies!"

Jane started to flail "NO MASTER PLEASE!"

At that moment, Ezra walked up with Kanan.

Kanan looked from Ashoka to Jane "So what kind of training is this?"

"Immersion Therapy."

"Ah. Ezra is learning how to swim."

Ezra looked worried "Wait, what?"

Kanan hoisted Ezra into the air with the force and dropped him into a shallow pool at the edge of the lake "Swim Ezra! Let the force guide you!"

Ezra surfaced and (ungracefully)swam to the edge, then sat in the water shivering "C-cold!"

Meanwhile, Ashoka gently placed Jane into the pool "Honestly Kanan, there are better ways to teach children how to swim."

Kanan shrugged and replied with a straight face "This is how we did it in the Temple. They threw us and we learned."

Ashoka rolled her eyes "Yes and Master Yoda had a near pathological fear of water as a result."

* * *

 _Meanwhile during the unwanted swim party._

Jane sank briefly under the water then surfaced with a shriek "A FISH, A HORRIBLE FISH" then quickly swam up next to Ezra "KILL IT!"

Ezra stared at her then at the nearly harmless Burra Fish in the water "Its a Burra Fish."

"I know! Its horrible! Look at its teeth, for eating plants! And its eyes that glow because of the phosphorus plants it eats! And the weird dangly things on its chin that serve no purpose" She shivered "Its HORRID."

The boy bit back a smile "But if it eats plants, then why are you afraid of it? Its not interested in eating people and you seem to know a lot about them for someone who's afraid."

"I read all about fish so I would know how to avoid them."

Ezra had a look of disbelief "Wait, you are afraid of ALL fish?"

After Jane nodded he shook his head "So, how do you avoid fish?"

"Never go near the water. Ever. For any reason."

Meanwhile, the Burra Fish swan up to Jane's foot and was sniffing it curiously.

Before Jane could react, Ezra grabbed her firmly by her arms "Stay still and breathe calmly. Do not scream."

Jane made a strangled noise in her throat.

"Good. Now I'm going to pull you backward out of the water. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Good!"

After Ezra had pulled her out of the water he explained "Sabine once told me that Burra Fish can give off an electric shock, from the dangly things, if they feel threatened. It would have given you a dead leg for the rest of the day."

Jane looked freaked out "Oh...I did not know that."

"Its not exactly common knowledge. They only zap if pushed to it."

Ashoka walked over "Any reason why you pulled Jane away from the fish Ezra? She was doing really well."

Kanan gave Ashoka a weird look "It was a Burra Fish."

Needless to say, after the situation had been explained, Ashoka found better ways to acclimate her Padawan to Fish. Like getting her one as a pet.

Though it did die mysteriously a week later.

* * *

 **Read and Review.**

 **Fun Fact- The Burra Fish is an actual Star Wars animal. The 'facts' are some things I made up but the fish itself exists mostly in the games.**


	6. The Talk

**Star wars: Rebels belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me**

* * *

"Ezra, how are babies made?"

Ezra looked up from his datapad to stare at Jane "What?"

Jane was sitting in front of him with her reading homework in her lap "How are Babies made?"

He looked back down at his datapad "Ask Master Tano. And shouldn't you know this already? You are fifteen."

"Whenever I asked my Aunt she always changed the subject" Jane scooted closer to Ezra "So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Know how babies are made?"

Ezra sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Look, I really think you should ask Master Tano. She's older and judging from her relationship with Rex she knows more then me."

Jane wrinkled her nose "What?"

"Just...Just go ask your Master."

"You don't know."

Ezra dropped his datapad in his lap and snapped "I do know but I'm not telling you!"

Jane gave him puppy dog eyes "Pleeease?"

The taller boy crossed his arms across his chest "No Jane. Go ask an adult."

Jane scooted next to Ezra and hugged him "Pleeease?"

At that moment, Kanan walked up and looked sternly at them "What do we have here?"

Jane smiled up at Kanan and let go of Ezra "Hi Master Jarrus! Ezra won't tell me how babies are made but maybe you know!"

Kanan stared at her "You don't know how babies are made?"

"Nope! So tell me!"

He walked quickly away "Good luck Ezra!"

"Oh great parenting Kanan!"

"I'm not your dad kid. I'm not Jane's either so have fun!"

* * *

 _After Ezra escapes from Jane (About 10 minutes later)_

Sabine was painting a new portrait of her family. She just needed to find the right shade of red for Jane's hair and some blue for Ashoka's head tails. Then she would be done.

She felt someone tap her arm and turned "Oh hey Jane! Could you take off your headcovering?"

Jane took it off, revealing curly red hair "Sure! Hey can I ask you something?"

Sabine turned back to her portrait and added sunset red to Jane's hair with some extra ringlets "Sure kid."

Jane put her headcovering back on and casually asked "How are babies made?"

Sabine froze "Ahhh...ummm.." She quickly turned and pushed Jane out of their room before closing the door and locking it "Go ask Chopper!"

* * *

 _After Zeb plays dead to escape the awkward question (11 minutes later)_

Chopper showed Jane a hologram of a droid being put together.

Jane shook her head "I don't think that's where people come from Chop."

The droid beeped _"You're right its not but there is NO way I am getting a hologram of the actual thing. You humans are disgusting to be honest."_

* * *

 _After Rex pretends to be deaf (20 minutes later)_

After walking around the entire ship and asking almost everyone (including her Master who excused herself into a storage closet) Jane walked up behind Hera.

"Miss Hera? How are babies made?"

Hera pointed to the seat to the left of her chair "Sit down and I'll tell you."

Jane sat down and turned the chair toward Hera expectantly.

"You know how you bleed once a month?"

When Jane nodded Hera continued " This happens because your body spends a whole month getting your womb ready for a baby. When you aren't pregnant it gets rid of the stuff you don't need."

"A man and a woman have sex in order to have a baby."

"What's sex?"

Hera sighed "Here's where its going to get uncomfortable for you..."

* * *

 _Half Hour Later_

Ezra waved at Jane "Hey Red! Did you finally figure out where babies come from?"

Jane walked over to Ezra and hugged him.

"Um..."

"Its gross Ezra. So, so, soooo gross. Don't ask Hera. Keep your mind PURE."

"Jane, I know what sex is. Its too late."

* * *

 **Read and Review. Honestly I have no idea why I write that you guys are pretty good about reviewing. Force of habit I guess.**

 **I imagine Jedi don't discuss this topic with their padawans. In a religion that frowns on relationships, sex seems like it would be a taboo topic that Padawns find out for themselves or from Madame Jocosta or from Anakin or from the clones.**

 **Long story short: They probably don't talk about it.**


	7. Lightsabers and morning people

**Star wars: Rebels belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me**

* * *

"Master Tano, how much longer?"

Ashoka was sitting in a meditative position "10 more minutes of meditating Jane. Then we can do lightsaber training. Now clear your mind."

Jane sighed deeply and closed her eyes "Alright Master."

After 8 minutes Jane started to shift slightly.

Ashoka reached over and put her hand on Jane's shoulder "Jane hold still."

The padawan stopped shifting "Sorry Master."

The Tortuga took her hand off of her Padawans shoulder "Child, I swear you have ants in your pants."

"I know Master Tano. I'm sorry Master Tano."

"I forgive you. Hold Still."

After 3 minutes Ashoka opened her eyes "3...2...1..."

Jane's eyes were open and she made strained noises "MMMMmmmmm..."

Ashoka stood up and smiled down at her active Padawan "You are free. Go on outside and start warming up."

Jane jumped up and she shot out of the room "THANK THE FORCE! I thought that would go on FOREVER."

Ashoka laughed and shook her head. She called after her Padawan "Don't forget your lightsaber!"

Jane ran back in, grabbed her lightsaber off the desk, then raced back out "OKAYTHANKSBYE!"

* * *

 _Outside_

Jane skipped around Ezra "Its Morning, the sun is shining, and its time for lightsaber combat! Are you excited?!"

Ezra glared at her "Kriff you Jane."

Jane hugged Ezra "Aw is someone grumpy?"

Ezra pried her arms off "Its 6:00 in the kriffing morning and I was up all night with Chopper who was convinced he saw the ghost of a Sith Witch or some crap. Grumpy is an understatement, I'm murderous."

The smaller girl allowed him to pry her arms off "Why did Chopper wake you up and not Hera?"

"He's crazy not suicidal. Unlike some people."

Jane shrugged and drew her lightsaber then started doing warm ups "Whatever you say Ezra."

Ezra grumbled something under his breath as he started doing warm ups.

Unfortunately Jane heard him and took a swipe at him with her lightsaber "Same to you buddy!"

The taller boy dodged and snapped "Watch where you swing that thing you little Jawa!"

Jane stood on her tiptoes and snapped right back "Come down here so I can choke you!"

Ezra openly laughed "You can't reach my neck! You're barely up to my chest!"

"Well you've sunk low enough for me to reach Nerf Herder!"

Ezra leaned down and shouted "OH YOU WANNA GO TINY?!"

"YEAH!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!"  
"YEAH!"

There was a pause then Jane asked with a puzzled expression "Where are we going?"

Ezra stared at her then smiled and straightened up "Crazy wanna come?"

Jane nodded enthusiastically "Okay!"

Ashoka and Kanan walked outside. Kanan commented dryly "I see you two are getting along as usual. Alright, Ashoka says you need more of a challenge so your with me Jane. Ezra you train with Ashoka today."

"Cool!"

"Ok Master Jarrus!"

* * *

 _Half hour Later_

Jane followed Kanan and called after him happily "I beat you Master Jarrus! It was-"

Kanan whirled around and snapped "If you say 'it was easy' I will throw you" He pointed at a nearby lake "Into that lake with the Colo Fish!" He turned back around and stalked toward the Ghost.

"Sorry..." Jane started to kick a rock down the path "Hey Master Jarrus?"

"What?!"

"Did you see that weird lady watching us?"

* * *

 **Read and Review. I have no idea if they have ants in space and Ezra is not a morning person.**


	8. The Dark Side pt 1

**Star wars: Rebels belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me. In which Jane learns about the Dark Side.**

* * *

"Hey Ezra?"

Ezra groaned and rolled over in his bunk.

"Ezra?"

The boy buried his head in his pillow "Go 'way Jane. Its not morning yet."

"Actually it technically is, but I don't want to have another fight with you about that."

Ezra sat up and glared down at Jane who was still dressed in her blue old lady nightgown and had her hair in two braids "I swear I will use the dark side on you if you don't leave."

Jane looked unconcerned "Yeah okay. Our masters aren't back yet from looking for the weird lady."

"And?"

"Its been 19 hours, 12 minutes, and 58 seconds. I think they might be in trouble."

Ezra flopped back down "Go talk to Hera or Sabine. Please. Can you do that for me?"

Jane's voice was tinged with worry "They went too remember? Please get up Ezra, I really feel like something is wrong."

He pulled his blanket over his head "They're fine Jane. Go back to bed."

The smaller girl sighed deeply "Then I guess Zeb is in charge of us forever."

"Wait what?"

"Hera left Zeb in charge while she was gone. If our masters never come back then guess who raises us?"

Ezra made an angry noise then threw off his blankets and jumped off the bunk "FINE!"

He pulled on a shirt, grabbed his lightsaber, and stormed past Jane "Fine! Get your saber!"

"Shouldn't I get dressed first? I didn't plan on actually getting this far."

Ezra stuck his head back in the room and roared "NO YOU WERE WORRIED WE ARE GOING NOW!"

Jane followed him "I'm glad you are wearing pants this time by the way."

"Kriff you."

* * *

 _Outside the ship_

The two teens crept slowly through the trees lightsabers in their hands.

Jane whispered "Its creepy out here."

Ezra whispered back irritably "No kidding really? I though it was all sunshine and rainbows."

"You are a jerk. I think you should know that."

"I think you should kn-AHHH!"

Jane ran forward "Ezraaaaaa?!"

She stepped into nothingness and just had time realize that everything was going down and the world was tilting and look there were stars before landing on Ezra "OW!"

Jane quickly moved off of Ezra "Sorry! Are you hurt? Did you break anything? Did I break you? I'm sorry if I broke you!"

Ezra sat up and groaned "No you didn't break me Red. Just my pride is broken but that will recover. You okay?"

"Other then utter confusion as to where we are I'm okay."

The boy looked around then looked at Jane and deadpanned "Judging by the fact we are surrounded by dirt walls and roots I'd say we are in a large valley full of trees and flowers."

Jane glared at him "Oh you are a riot" She sat back against the wall "You could have just said 'we are in a pit' and left it at that you know."

Ezra sat with his back against the opposite wall and grinned "Its more fun to be sarcastic with you. You get so mad and its so cute."

"I'm not cute. I am a Jedi warrior. Do not insult me by calling me cute."

"Whatever."

After a long silence Ezra started singing to himself " _The bogeys are coming, the old people say, to find little children and take them away..."_

"Ezra that song is creepy."

"Its a lullaby that Lothal mothers sing to their babies."

At that moment a tall dark something landed between them.

Jane shrieked and buried her face in her knees "THE BOOGEY HAS COME!"

The Maldorian woman smiled, leaned down, and pulled Jane's head up by her hair to face her "Close but not quite. Are you okay little girl?"

Ezra snapped "Let go of her!"

The Seventh Sister let go of Jane and turned to face him "Oh hello Ezra! Lets go have a talk shall we?"

* * *

 _On the Sith Ship_

"Where's Ezra?"

The Seventh Sister sighed irritably "If I tell you will you stop asking?"

Jane blinked then shrugged "That's the idea."

"He's with the Fifth Brother" She sat in front of the girl "Now" She moved her hand in front of Jane's face "tell me where your master is."

Jane got a horrible feeling of dull throbbing pain in her head and a sense that she was being invaded. She rubbed her forehead with the palms of her hands "I already told you I don't know. They left this morning and they've been gone all day."

The Seventh Sister sighed "And they left to look for a weird lady right? Oh I wish I could believe you but that sounds like a lie. A really elaborate lie but a lie."

Jane snapped "I don't care what you think its true! And I don't think your name is really the Seventh Sister or that the weirdo's name is the Fifth Brother either. I bet your name is really pretty but you've always hated it so you changed it to sound cool."

The woman stared at Jane in disbelief "Wha- No sweetie that's not it. You see when a person becomes a Sith they change their names to show they have shed their old weak selves to become strong in the dark side."

"Oh. What's the Dark Side?"

"You...You don't know what the Dark Side is?"

Jane looked thoughtful "I think I do. How about you tell me what it is and then I tell you if your right?"

The Seventh Sister pinched the bridge of her nose "Unbelievable. Okay, the Dark Side is-"

"Creepy."

"Well...Yes but that's not...Okay. The Dark Side is an aspect of the force that draws power from fear, anger, hatred, and aggression."

Jane tilted her head "Could I use the Dark Side?"

The Seventh Sister beamed "Yes! Would you like to learn?"

"No. I was just hoping I wasn't able to use it."

* * *

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
